


Written Out

by cherrysprite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Diary/Journal, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Liam Being an Idiot, M/M, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, Theo is a Little Shit, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysprite/pseuds/cherrysprite
Summary: Deep down, Liam got a feeling that it was a bad idea to write down what he was thinking, but does Liam follow that feeling? Of course not.





	Written Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this from mobile because for whatever reason my hands got accustomed to writing on my phone keyboard and not on my laptop...but hey, if it works, it works, I guess!

When he first started writing things down, he knew it was a dangerous game. It had started on a particularly cold and annoying morning in December when he walked into his homeroom to find his teacher already angry, so the first thing Liam wrote down at the top of his paper was the date and _"Mr. Daniel won't tell us why he's mad. It's going to be a long ass day."_  
  
Honestly speaking, Liam had been writing down little quips for awhile, just so that he could turn the pages of his notebook and be met with a little memory or stupid quote from weeks prior. That day was different, the entire page filling up with different things that he thought about until lunch. They ranged in the different uses of more and more colorful language, and were sometimes just strings of curse words with a specific time written by them, but he did it either way. The paper had been fun to read out with Mason, Corey, and Nolan at lunchtime.  
  
He had the vague thought in the back of his mind every time he started a new page that he was going to get in trouble one of those days if anyone found it. It reminded him of the time he decided to be a smart little sixth grader, write "motherfucker" on a piece of paper for no apparent reason, probably just to be edgy, and then throw it out in the classroom trash. He'd gotten his parents called for that one. Still, it was fun and the only thing that was entertaining him through slow classes. Though they pretended not to be, he knew his friends looked forward to hearing what Liam had thought about that day, since he usually only wrote down the highlights.  
  
_10:16 AM - Mrs. Finch SUCKS_  
_ 10:21 AM - The eraser is gone again. Josh is smirking. someone will be yelling in within a minute._  
_ 10:22 AM - I was right._  
  
Mason snickered and Corey rolled his eyes, having been there for the full-class lecture because Josh loved to disrupt the period just so their biology teacher could tell them all off because he was being stupid.   
  
Not all of the thoughts were ones he shared. He always kept the ripped-out notebook paper in his own hands and covered it up as he saw fit when someone wanted to read exactly what he said, which kept him safe from teasing. Even if he were sharing the personal things of his every day life at Beacon Hills High to his friends, some things he didn't need to know. They could hear about the classroom antics and Liam's very harsh and frustrated thoughts about his assignments, but not the ramblings about a pair of green eyes and muscular arms that fell among them.  
  
Liam was about to say more when Theo Raeken walked past their table, not sparing him a glance (that he noticed, anyway), and he crumbled the paper up and pretended like he hadn't been looking at anything. "Dude, what the-" Corey scoffed, shaking his head and laughing at how awkward Liam turned around him. "I doubt he could have read your lousy ass handwriting."  
  
"Shut up," Liam said, muffled, sinking back down in his seat. He looked over at Theo, who was sitting and laughing with some of his friends, and quickly looked away when he was caught staring. The paper didn't come back out for the rest of the day.  
  
__  
  
The embarrassment was part of the thrill, apparently, because even though it scared the hell out of him whenever he had a close call, the thing is, Liam kept doing it. He kept using his restless hands to write down things that were better off left in his head, not out there in the world, just making sure that he kept track of where the papers were going.  
  
They were the same every day, lined paper ripped out of a college-ruled notebook. Maybe that was his first mistake, ripping it out and letting it go loose in his bag or shoved in between pages of his textbooks for it to slide out so easily. Or that he always folded it up, so that it was smaller and harder to notice if it got dropped while the point was to keep it private. The nail in the coffin was probably the name he put at the top of each page, a reflex from years of school, and completely uncensored names of his teachers and classmates.  
  
It was needless to say that Liam wasn't the brightest bulb.  
  
However, only one of those things caused him trouble when the inevitable finally happened; his name. If it hadn't been on there, no one would have been able to trace it back to him.   
  
He ended up losing April fourteenth's paper while he was in the middle of cleaning out his binder. He hadn't realized before that it was one of the ones that weren't collected closely in a drawer in his desk at home, and it was too late after it ended up in the trash can before he realized what it was. This time, the paper was unfolded and sat in the trash can instead of the recycling, a perfectly Liam move, forgetting that they had a separate bin in the classroom.   
  
He walked out of English class without noticing his mistake, ready to go to lunch and meet up with Mason and Nolan while he walked with Corey. The only thing different that he noticed was that Theo was staying behind to talk to the teacher, probably a lecture about his notoriously messy binder. Liam would make sure to playfully tease him about it later that day after he crafted the perfect mix of flirting and insult.  
  
Sure enough, Theo stood awkwardly in front of their English teacher's desk while he waited to be able to leave, hearing the familiar spiel about the importance of organization that he didn't care about. He nodded along and just promised to do better, one he'd keep for about a week before his folders went to shit again, and then began to walk out after it was over.  
  
He would have just gone to lunch and try to catch up with everyone, but he stopped in his tracks when his eyes landed on the overfilled trash can and a few of the papers spilling out of it. He'd just watched Liam Dunbar, the beautiful idiot, dump a bunch of papers in the wrong bin, but that wasn't what he noticed first.  
  
Now, Theo had just gotten a new prescription for his contact lenses, so everything was particularly sharp that day, meaning he was able to see his name placed on one of the floor papers. He raised an eyebrow and glanced back at the teacher, who was boredly grading papers, and picked it up off the floor.  
  
Liam's name was on the top of the crinkled page, which weirded Theo out even more. Why was Liam writing his name down? It obviously wasn't some kind of lacrosse paper just based on the scribbling handwriting and no planning, so there was no other reason he could think of besides that.  
  
That day's date was next to his name, and Theo scanned the paper, reading the different timestamps that went from seven in the morning to just about a half hour before. His teacher looked at him, slightly annoyed that he was still there, so Theo went down the now deserted halls instead.   
  
_7:01 AM - Mason flicked my ear. it hurt more than it should. either I have a weak ass ear or Mason is strong as shit_  
_ 7:14 AM - Mr. Bitch is already talking about fucking homework, save me_  
_ 7:30 AM - I should have ate breakfast_   
  
Theo's eyes widened and he almost knocked his shoulder into a corner of the wall. He was reading Liam's _direct thoughts_. He'd never considered himself a very religious man, but Theo wondered what power had allowed him to see all this everything all laid down and easy to read and interpret. When he realized what all of the listings were, Theo couldn't help himself and his eyes jumped to his name, skipping over the complaints about being hungry and forgetting his earbuds.  
  
_9:32 AM - have my next class with a literal sex God, kill me. I told mason to kill me if I blush again_  
_ 9:40 AM - Theo Raeken is just unfair to the rest of us, how the fuck are we supposed to be that pretty?? like, fuck me !!! _  
_ 9:40 AM - idc that that has a double meaning in it. I meant both._  
  
Theo blanched and seriously did hit himself on a wall. Just hours before while they were in science class, Liam had been thinking about what a "sex god" Theo was and that he wanted him to- yeah, that. Theo wasn't sure what he was feeling, but all he knew was that he was dizzy and completely unprepared to sit at the table near Liam's at lunch.  
  
_11:14 AM - He looked at me, what the FUCK do I do about that. do i talk to him now or what_  
_ 11:16 AM - He just said "Mice are not real" and I fr don't care about the context, if he dont believe in mice I dont either _  
_ 11:27 AM - Theo has pretty eyes. god damn._  
  
_"Jesus Christ,"_ Theo whispered to himself, still stumbling blindly around the hallway. Much to his dismay, there were no more mentions of him, but the last one had been around the time they were cleaning out their binders. He wondered if Liam meant to throw this out or not, but he was silently so glad that he did.  
  
Liam wasn't too big of a deal to Theo. He was only the guy he had been desperately crushing on ever since he saw him playing a little rough on the lacrosse field shortly before he decided to try out for the team himself. Yes, seeing Liam out there, roughing people around with his face glistening with cool sweat under floodlights had been enough to evoke a gay panic and the desire to join a sports team. So yeah, no big deal. Just his literal gay awakening liking him back, is all.  
  
He stopped when he got to the cafeteria and folded the paper up before he went in, mouth dry and eyes wide. He still could barely believe what he just read, and it showed on his face as he came in and went to sit down at his table. Tracy and Josh asked him what was the matter with him and why he looked so dazed, but Theo couldn't answer. He was a little too focused on the view of Liam he had from where he was sitting.  
  
Liam looked so good when he didn't know anyone was looking at him, comfortable in his skin when he was around his friends. He was smiling at Nolan, who was seemingly trying to tell a story but kept being interrupted by his own laughter, and Liam waited patiently for him to be able to talk. Theo grinned a little to himself. For all of what Theo said about Liam being hot, he could definitely do both.  
  
He could tell that Josh and Tracy were getting really suspicious of him, and he was about to tell them what had happened when the mood at Liam's table changed.  
  
Liam reached into his bag and pulled out his English binder, papers still sticking out of it even though they just cleared them out, and leafed through them. Theo watched as Liam's grin faltered when he didn't find what he was looking for, and his breath caught in his throat. Liam yanked his backpack open and peered inside, starting slow as he looked before he began to rifle through it with reckless abandon.  
  
He didn't quite catch what Liam said, but Theo could tell it was definitely something panicked and startled considering the looks Liam's friends all had on their faces. They all looked in their own bags as Liam desperately rummaged through his again, his face turning even more red and anxious by the second. The blue-eyed boy looked right at him in terror and Theo looked away quickly, but the folded up piece of paper was burning a hole in his pocket.  
  
This time, he could read Liam's lips when he said to Mason _"I fucking lost it!"_ and he almost, _almost_ laughed. He was still breathing a little too hard and couldn't focus all that well to do it, so Theo stayed silent.  
  
"Alright, seriously! What's going on?" Tracy asked when Theo's eyes started flitting around nervously, trying to avoid everyone's gaze. Theo sighed.  
  
"Okay, you can't say anything, but I found something important and I don't know what to do now," Theo rushed out in a whisper, all three of them leaning closer into the table so they'd hear each other. Tracy raised an eyebrow and Josh waved his hand to tell him to go on. "You guys remember Liam, right?"  
  
Josh snorted. "Liam, the one on the lacrosse team that somehow convinced you to join after I had been telling you to for two years?"  
  
"The one whose eyes you dream about nightly?" Tracy teased, and Theo rolled his eyes but put it aside. "What about him?"  
  
Theo took a deep breath and took out the paper, shielding it with his hand so Liam wouldn't know he had it. "He threw this out today, and they're his actual thoughts. He wrote down what he was thinking about today, and it looks like he does it a lot," Theo said, pointing at his name on the top of the page. Tracy laughed.  
  
"Oh, God," Tracy sighed, a little sympathy in her tone. "Theo, your boy's an idiot!"  
  
"Maybe, but that's not the point. Look at what he wrote when we were in science," Theo said, pointing to a different part of the page.  
  
"'I'm fucking hungry and can Taylor shut the fuck up?'" Josh asked, reading one line. Theo made a face of confusion before scoffing and moving his finger to the line under it. "...'literal sex god...' Theo, what- _oh_," Josh said, both eyebrows raising in surprise. Tracy's mouth fell open.  
  
"'Fuck me?' Jesus, I don't know if I have more second-hand embarrassment from this or if I'm happy for you."  
  
"So are you gonna?" Josh asked before taking a bite of his sandwich. "Fuck him, I mean?"  
  
"What? _No!_ I mean, yes! Maybe! I don't know what to do!" Theo exclaimed. He ignored Josh's mutter of 'seems like a pretty good opportunity to me' and put his head in his hands. "Like, what am I even supposed to say to all that? What does he even want?"  
  
"Well, according to the paper-" Tracy started, being entirely unhelpful as usual.   
  
"Oh, shush!" Theo groaned, standing up and deciding he was done with lunch for that day despite not having eaten. With a glance back at Liam's table, he saw Mason trying to console Theo's crush, still freaking out and earning odd glances from their other classmates. "I...have to go think."  
  
"Fuck!" Was all he heard coming from Liam as he got up to leave, for what of the many reasons Theo couldn't tell.  
  
__  
  
It ate away at both of them all night. Turning his entire room and locker upside down hadn't let Liam find the paper he lost, and reading it over didn't give Theo anymore insight as to what he should do. They both couldn't sleep.  
  
Theo had liked him for what felt like so long, and yeah, it had started as just attraction at first, but then it morphed into something more. He started thinking about Liam's laugh and the stupid but funny jokes he said while he was in the middle of, well, picturing him only for his body, and it changed pretty quickly into a crush after that. Maybe months ago, Theo would have been satisfied with Liam's words and wouldn't think too deeply about them, but now Theo wondered if all he wanted was something physical. He thought about wanting to have sex with him and called him hot on several different occasions, but then turned around and said he had pretty eyes and flipped out over the stupid thing about mice he said, so did he want only the first part or a relationship? Theo groaned as he realized either of those things implied that they were doing anything at all, which for the moment, they weren't. Knowing himself, Theo probably wouldn't be able to put his own thoughts into words and say them.  
  
Theo sat bolt upright in bed. _That was it._  
  
__  
  
Liam walked into school the next morning, groggy and sluggish from lack of sleep. It was a miracle he managed to look decent after rolling out of bed and barely making it onto the bus.  
  
Check after check he did in his bag and the mental checks in his locker brought up nothing, and Liam was just resigned to the hope that it had just made it's way into the trash without issue. He was already halfway into his second period class, and he figured he would have heard something about it by now if someone had decided to widespread that Liam had a crush on Theo. He didn't even get any weird looks for the most part, and when he got one, he just figured it was because he looked way too tired.  
  
Science class came around and Theo looked at him again, but Liam didn't write it down this time. Liam had decided that he had to wait until the hypothetical humiliation wore off before he did that again, and even then, he wasn't going to do it on paper. There would be no physical copies in the world, and it could only be accessed with a pass code.  
  
It did unnerve him how shifty Theo seemed to be acting during Science and English class, but he passed it off as just being hungry and tired like Liam was. They both went to lunch and took separate seats, and Liam bought a coffee from the cart and felt much better.   
  
The shiftiness wasn't going away, and it put Liam on edge again. Theo seemed to be looking at him every few seconds and didnt stop, only looking away when he was caught and then going right back to doing it. Liam wondered what was going on when he finally just decided to leave the cafeteria entirely.  
  
Liam shrugged and reached into his bag, honestly kind of relieved that Theo was gone so he could relax. He paused when he felt the unfamiliar crinkle of paper against his fingers when he reached in looking for his bag of chips. He looked into his bag and eyed it curiously, but the curiosity quickly changed to anxiety when he saw different handwriting.  
  
_Theo Raeken - April 14/15_  
  
That was all he could see from where he was looking, so he took the paper out and left, ignoring the calls of his friends. Attached on the other side was Liam's lost paper, and he almost had a heart attack. Theo, the one person who could never see it had found the paper - and he responded.  
  
Liam went out into the hallway and leaned against the wall as he looked at it. Theo had started with his name and the date like Liam always did, but he gasped quietly when he realized that Theo had written it in the exact same format as he did. These were Theo's thoughts, all for him to read. He looked around before he began to read.  
  
_11:50 PM - haven't stopped thinking about what liam wrote about in his thoughts paper. has he written about me before? when did he start?_  
_ 11:51 PM - he said he wanted to do things with me, but I dont know if he meant that and only that or if he wants a relationship too._  
_ 11:53 PM - I keep trying to sleep and nothing's working. cant believe I have a crush on this guy. I still remember when I saw him playing lacrosse that one time...whew._  
_ 11:54 PM - I really really really hope this is going to get the point across._  
_ 11:54 PM - Liams eyes are pretty too. not just mine._  
_ 11:54 PM - shit what if he only wants me for sex??_  
_ 11:56 PM - I hope he's happy for legit being a gay awakening. that was UNCALLED for, liam._  
_ 12:00 AM - another failed attempt at sleep. this is gonna be a long night thanks to him._  
_ 12:01 AM - ok I'm about to take melatonin to fall asleep so I'm gonna just say it: I like you too liam, quit being dumb and please come find me when you notice this._  
  
Liam breathed a shuddering breath and couldn't quite feel his legs as he looked at everything Theo wrote down on the paper. Theo liked him too? And didn't want him just because he was attractive? Liam was floating.  
  
He stopped floating when his legs began to take their first stumbling steps on their own accord, looking for Theo. He had no idea where the other boy would be, but he had said to come find him, and he wasn't about to pass that up.  
  
Going down the hallway, Liam had the idea to write what he had to say down just like Theo had. Two could play at that game, and he'd be there when Theo was finally going to take it off paper. He leaned against a locker and pulled out another piece of paper, scrawling out what needed to be out there even after promising himself that he wouldn't do it again. Now, the stakes were high, but he found that he wanted them to be.  
  
Theo was sitting up against another row of lockers when he turned the corner, earbuds in and his eyes closed. His head was tilted against the door and he looked as beautiful as ever, and Liam noticed him as his sneakers squeaked on the tiled floors while he was about to just jet past. Theo raised his head and his eyes widened when he saw Liam coming towards him.  
  
He was frozen in place, legs bent at the knees and back pressed up on the locker, when Liam came and sat down next to him. The shorter boy's face was flushed and he didn't say anything, but Theo took out his earbuds anyway as Liam handed him a paper. His music could wait.  
  
He already knew what the paper was going to be, and he wasn't sure if he was dreading it or if he was going to want to hang onto it forever. Liam saw the different emotions flash across his face as his eyes flicked from Liam's to the paper he was just handed, and he was surprised to see Theo looking fearful. It made him feel special but odd that he was the one to make someone with such a confident exterior break down like this.  
  
Liam watched as Theo began to read, his lips parting as soon as he read the first lines.  
  
_12:34 PM - I want to answer theos questions. here goes._  
_ 12:34 PM - I started writing about him around the time he transferred to my science and english classes. So yes, I've written about theo before and I knew it was going to blow up in my face one day but he was too mesmerizing._  
  
Theo seemingly bit his tongue at the next ones, and Liam chewed on his own lip. He brought his knee close to his chest, Liam's instincts telling him to curl up.  
  
_12:34 PM - I do want to have sex with Theo. that's not a secret, especially not anymore, and fuck, that was the main reason I was so anxious about him finding the paper because holy shit ??? who even says the things I did?? _  
_ 12:34 PM - I appreciate the comment about my eyes but his are definitely better._   
  
Liam watched as Theo's expression grew even more nervous and he swallowed on air. He knew that Theo was getting close to the end.  
  
_12:35 PM - I could never want Theo just for sex. that was really my highest hope for what we could be to be honest because I had no idea that he felt the same way about me._  
  
At the sharp intake of breath and slight glitter in Theo's eye, Liam knew he'd finally gotten to the most important part.  
  
_Now - And if he isn't just screwing around with me with the note, the thing I want more than anything is for Theo Raeken to kiss me._  
  
Theo read over that line two, three more times before he finally looked over at the waiting Liam, who was bracing himself to either be punched or kissed. When Liam saw that Theo's eyes were shiny with emotion, he knew he wasn't going to get the former.  
  
The paper fluttered to the floor as Theo launched himself at him all at once, turning Liam's head and his own perfectly so their lips met in a clash. Liam gasped and shut his eyes, hands immediately gripping into Theo's longer hair as Theo cupped his face, and the green-eyed boy took that opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth and turned that gasp into a bitten-off whimper. Then one of Theo's hands switched from his face to the back of his head, drawing him closer, and Liam basically moved to sit on his lap, an entirely detention-worthy move that neither of them could bring themselves to think about the consequences of as they got lost in it.  
  
They didn't know if they had been kissing for ten seconds or ten minutes by the time they both started to realize exactly what they were doing and what happened. Liam was kissing the one guy he thought he could never have, and Theo was crushed up against the one who had changed his life. The need for each other's touch outweighed the one for oxygen until Liam had to tear off first, gasping for breath for his burning lungs. Theo did the same and his hands moved down to his hips, completely oblivious to the fact that they were in the middle of a high school hallway with cameras, achingly hard.  
  
Liam managed to get out the first words spoken to Theo in three days after he put his hands on Theo's shoulders for support. "T-twelve forty-one?" He asked for the thought.  
  
Theo could barely get a laugh out before he was surging up to kiss Liam again, both of them smiling against each others' lips as their hands found their way back to where they were before.  
  
And as Tracy and Mason, the two who had decided to go looking for their runaway friends, saw them when they turned the corner, they both shared one knowing but shocked look before turning and going the other direction.  
  
They'd let them have this before the incoming lectures about being idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Unsurprisingly enough, this is based off of my own idiotic tendency to write down what I'm feeling IN THE MIDDLE OF SCHOOL, so this is a genuine fear that just happened to end well for Liam. After writing this though, I don't think I'm going to be doing that anymore this year.
> 
> BY THE WAY - My school year starts Thursday, September 5th, so things are going to be very very busy for me since I'm in a new place and all 😬 Wish me luck!
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading!! comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
